narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
A (Czwarty Raikage)
A''' (エー, Ē) jest '''Czwartym Raikage (代 目 雷 影, Yondaime Raikage) i przywódcą Kumogakure. Jest również starszym bratem Killer Bee, Jinchūriki Ośmioogoniastego Woła. Prawdopodobnie jest członkiem klanu Yotsuki. Przeszłość thumb|left|Młody Raikage Chociaż niewiele wiadomo na temat jego osiągnięć jako shinobi, wykazano, że znalazł się w specjalnym zespole Trzeciego Raikage, którego zadaniem było upolowanie i opanowanie Hachibiego, gdy jego Jinchuriki nie był w stanie nad nim zapanować, uwalniając go. Był odpowiedzialny za odcięcie jednego z rogów demona. Poziom zaufania wioski do niego jest oczywisty, pokazane było także zaufanie Trzeciego Raikage, gdy towarzyszył mu wiele razy stojąc z nim ramię w ramię. Fakt, że jego brat, Zabójcza Pszczoła został wybrany nowym jinchūriki sugeruje, że był już przeznaczony na następnego Raikage (w tradycji Kumo jest tak, że jinchūriki jest blisko spokrewniony z Kage). Wygląd thumb|left|A jako Raikage Ma wiele podobieństw ze swoim młodszym bratem. Jest wysokim czarnoskórym człowiekiem. Ma białe przylizane włosy z żółtym odcieniem, posiada małe wąsy i brodę. Stracił lewą rękę nieco poniżej łokcia podczas walki z Sasuke Uchiha. Według swojego brata jest leworęczny. Tak samo jak inni Kage, zdaje się nosić płaszcz i kapelusz Kage przez cały czas. Nie nosi koszuli, przez co pokazuje swoją sylwetkę. Ma wytatuowane (czarne) shurikeny na obu ramionach. Na każdym nadgarstku ma złote bransoletki i złoty pas na biodrach z wizerunkiem LWA wyrytego w centrum. Wszystkie te aspekty dają wygląd WRESTLERA . Osobowość Jest bardzo opiekuńczy i stara się chronic młodszego brata, mimo statusu jaki posiada Zabójcza Pszczoła jako Jinchūriki, płakał na wiadomość, że jego młodszy brat jest złapany przez Akatsuki. Jednak, gdy okazało się, że Killer Bee zrobił sobie "wakacje", zaczął być wściekły i przysiągł ukarać młodszego brata. Jest także uparty i łatwo się denerwuje, rozwalił biurko, kiedy wiadomość o pojmaniu brata przez Akatsuki (Sasuke, Suigetsu, Karin i Jugo) dotarła do niego, później zwołał Szczyt Kage i wyruszył, by przedyskutować sprawę o porwaniu Killer Bee przez Akatsuki. Jego asystentka dała mu do zrozumienia, że nie było to po raz pierwszy, gdy Akatsuki porwało kogoś z zapieczętowanym demonem w środku. Sugeruje to, że jest dość destrukcyjne i niedopuszczalne. W walce on sam wykazał, że jest fizycznie brutalny oraz, że wykorzystuje ekstremalne siły fizyczne, by zniszczyć swoich przeciwników. Jest w stanie poświęcić część ciała, aby nie stracić szansy pokonania swoich przeciwników. Umiejetności A jako Raikage i Lider Sojuszu Shinobi jest niewątpliwie potężnym shinobi. Karin zauważa, że poziom chakry Raikage jest porównywalny z Ogoniastymi Bestiami. Taijutsu Posiada dużą siłę fizyczną, gdy pojawił się po raz pierwszy złamał biurko jednym uderzeniem. Jego siła jest dodatkowo ukazana na Szczycie Kage, kiedy przedziera się przez ściany, podłogi, a nawet złamał miecz Suigetsu (choć miecz już częściowo był pęknięty podczas pojedynku Suigetsu z Killer Bee). Mimo dużego ciała, Raikage jest bardzo szybki, chwyta gardło Zetsu, zanim ten miał szansę zareagować. Zadaje potężne ciosy. Woli techniki zapaśnicze niż tradycyjne formy Taijutsu. Okazał się nie czuły na ból, był w stanie wytrzymać z podpaloną częścią ciała przez Amaterasu i odciąć ją bez żadnego bólu. To by było wielkie poświęcenie dla każdego ninjy, a on to po prostu zrobił bez żadnego wahania i nawet nie poczuł żadnego bólu. Aktualne Wydarzenia Szczyt Kage thumb|A podczas [[Szczyt Kage|Szczytu]] W drodze na Szczyt Kage towarzyszyli mu dwaj ochroniarze: Darui i C. Na ich drodze do Kraju Żelaza połączyli się z Drużyną Samui, którzy dostarczyli im informacji na temat Sasuke Uchiha nabytych w Konohagakure. C szybko odkrył, że Drużyna Samui jest śledzona przez Naruto Uzumakiego, Kakashiego i Yamato. Raikage powstrzymał ludzi przed atakiem na Naruto i zgodził się wysłuchać tego, co miał do powiedzenia. Naruto prosił Raikage by ten oszczędził Sasuke, ale A stanowczo się temu sprzeciwił i oskarżył Naruto o pomoc przestępcy. Gdy Szczyt Kage się zaczął A szybko pokazał swoje niezadowolenie z innych wiosek przez rozwalenie stołu przed nim, zmuszając wszystkich ochroniarzy do osłaniania swoich Kage. Po ich powrocie do swojego stanowiska, podkreślił, że tylko Kumogakure nigdy nie miało przedstawiciela w Akatsuki, ani nigdy nie zatrudnioniało Akatsuki do walki. Insynuował, że Kandydat na Hokage, Danzou, używał Akatsuki do swoich celów. Zanim zdążył wykazać wiele zastrzeżeń, pojawił się Biały Zetsui powiedział, że w pobliżu jest Sasuke. Po pozbyciu się Białego Zetsu, on i jego ochroniarze natychmiast udali się na spotkanie z Sasuke. Kiedy C powiedziałem mu, że Sasuke jest prosto pod nimi, Raikage przebił się przez podłogę, gdzie spotkali Sasuke i jego zespoł. Łatwo zniszczył miecz Suigetsu i spowodował przekształcenie się Jugo w drugi etap jego przeklętej pieczęci w celu walki z nim. Mimo, że Jugo początkowo wydał się mieć przewagę, A był w stanie uderzyć pięścią w dziurę w jego ramionach i piersi oraz uniknąć jego ataków, poczym ostatecznie pokonując go. left|thumb|Sasuke vs. A Sasuke Uchiha i A rozpoczeli walkę. Dzięki Raiton no Yoroi, był w stanie uniknąć większości ataków Sasuke, odrzucił jego miecz i został ledwo rany od jego Chidori. Następnie przystąpił do uderzenia Sasuke, ale atak został zanegowany poprzez wykorzystanie Shield of Amaterasu. Sasuke zaatakował poprzez Amaterasu, którego A uniknął. Sasuke pokrytył się płomieniami Amaterasu, by zniechęcić A używania fizycznych ataków. Jego wściekłość rośnie, przedarł się przez Shield of Amaterasu, lecz to spowodowało złapanie jego lewej ręki płomieniami, udało mu się rozbić obronę i uderzyć Sasuke. Kiedy A przygotowuje kolejny "ostateczny cios" do walki wkracza Gaara, który interweniował, z wykorzystaniem swojego piasku do blokowania ataków. A wyraził swoje niezadowolenie z przerwy w walce, ale Gaara twierdzi, że kontynuując atak tylko spowodowuje dodatkowe szkody. Gaara zaczął rozmowę z Sasuke. W oczekiwaniu na zakończenie przemowy Gaary, uciął sobie ramię, a C polecił, aby zatrzymał krwawienie poprzez medyczne ninjutsu, tak aby mógł wrócić do walki. Sasuke zawalił dach poprzez Susanoo. Raikage, Gaara i ich ochroniarze unikneli ataku gruzu. Sasuke uciekł z sali, aby znaleźć i zabić Danzou. A dowiedział się od Madary, że jego brat jeszcze żyje, te słowa zarówno zszokowały i rozgniewały A. thumb|A wraz z [[C i Daruim]] Po ujawnieniu Planu Madary, Kage odmówili oddania Pszczoły i Naruto Uzumakiego Akatsuki. Madara wywołał, Czwartą Wielką Wojnę Shinobi i zniknął. Potrzeba stworzenia Sojuszu została ponownie rozpatrzona. Mifune nominowanał A jako lidera. Pierwszą decyzją było zlokalizować młodszego brata, zanim wpadnie w ręce Akatsuki. Jemu i jego ochroniarzą udało się znaleźć Killer Bee w czasie walki z Kisame Hoshigakim. Razem, Raikage i Zabójcza Pszczoła skrócili o głowę Kisame(klona Zetsu). Po zwycięstwie, gniewnie skarcił Bee za jego wybryki. Po powrocie do Kumogakure zostali powitani w bramie przez mieszkańców. Czwarta Wielka Wojna Shinobi Po sesji planowania sił zbrojnych Kumogakure, zarządził powiadomić wioski o nowym spotkaniu Kage w ciągu trzech dni. Po burzliwej debacie na temat tego, czy Sojusz powinien ukryć jinchūrikich, spotkanie kończy się zatwierdzenia takiej sprawy, decydują, że Naruto Uzumaki i Killer Bee zostaną wysłani do schronienia, jakie A zachował w tajemnicy. Miejsce, okazuje się być odizolowaną wyspą, gdzie on i jego młodszy brat trenowali razem. Ciekawostki *Jego imię w języku angielskim to litera "A". Jest to podobne do imion Killer Bee, C i J, które są wymawiania litery "B", "C" i "J". *Było wiadomo, że jest leworęczny, ale w czasie Szczytu Kage, odciął sobie ramię, aby zapobiec dalszym szkodom spowodowanych przez przez Amaterasu Sasuke. Cytaty * Ninja nie powinien tak łatwo korzyć się przed innymi, ninja szanują działania i siłę * Nie powinno być kompromisów pomiędzy ninja * Historia rasy ludzkiej to historia wojny od czasów trzech wielkich wojen shinobi Kategoria:Shinobi Chmury